1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a shell locking device and, more specifically to a device for locking the door of a pick-up truck bed shell disposed, e.g., over the bed of a pick-up truck, from the interior of the shell.
2. RELATED ART
Various types of pick-up truck bed shell devices which fit over the bed of a pick-up truck have been known for quite some time. Such shell devices are typically attached to the side walls of the bed of a pick-up truck by bolts, brackets or other well known mechanisms.
Such shell devices typically include a hinged door or flap which may be opened and closed to selectively provide access or restrict access to the interior of the camper shell and pick-up truck bed. Such shell devices also typically include a latch mechanism which allows a user to latch the door or flap closed from the outside of the shell and pick-up truck bed. Many of these latch devices include a locking mechanism, such as a key lock, which allows a user to lock the door or flap closed from the outside of the shell or pick-up truck bed.
Many pick-up truck shell owners use the pick-up truck bed and shell to hold people, e.g. for transportation, sleeping, camping, etc. However, the pick-up truck shell devices known to the inventor do not allow a person inside of the shell and pick-up truck bed to lock the door or flap of the shell closed from the interior of the shell or bed. Recognizing the deficiencies of such known shell devices and latching mechanisms, the inventor has designed a unique device which allows a person inside of the shell or pick-up truck bed to readily lock and unlock the door or flap of a typical shell, e.g., for security or safety reasons.